Waking Up Underneath the Willow Tree
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Elena wakes up in a coffin with no recollection of who she is or how she got there, she quickly escapes. Little did she know that was the least of her problems. Now with a lust for blood and an attraction to the blue eyed stranger who saved her. Can Elena figure out what happened to her before the person who tried to kill her attempts it again?
1. Chapter 1

Waking Up Underneath the Willow Tree

Chapter 1

When she woke up, it was dark and pitch black. She felt like she couldn't breathe and the walls were clasping around her. She had no clue where she was or even who she was. She couldn't remember a single thing. She searched around her self conscious and grabbed a name from it. Elena. That was her name. She just couldn't remember anything besides that tiny piece of information. Now all she needed to do was find out where the hell she was.

She looked around at her surrounding it was pitch black so she couldn't really see anything. She felt her way around and felt the cold edges of something that was smooth she tried to sit up, but all that accomplished was banging her head against something. She kicked around and realized that she was in a very tiny confined space. As if she was in...Oh no.

She clawed at the coffin panicking. How the hell did she get in a coffin? Her throat felt like it was burning. She had to find a way out of the coffin, but how?

With strength that she never knew she possessed Elena pushed the lid to the coffin up. Dirt collapsed around her as she coughed. She felt around the coffin and found a surgical mask in her coffin. What kind of sick fuck would do this to her?

She hurried up to put it on her as the dirt continued to fall. She clawed at the dirt not stopping It took about thirty minutes to finally break surface, but when she did she pulled herself out and removed the surgical mask gasping for air. How the hell had she done that and not died? How the hell did she end up in that coffin anyway?

She flopped herself over and coughed once again. Her throat was still burning and for whatever reason her stomach was screaming at her and her veins felt like sandpaper. She sat up. She had to get up and find some help.

Ignoring ever ounce of her body screaming, Elena looked around. Shit. It looked as if she were in a forest, but she couldn't let that stop her. She had to find a way out of there. She contiuned walking until she found a road.

Luckily a man stopped and she exhaled. Finally salvation. He ran to her with his eyes wide.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Where am I?"

"Your a couple of miles away from Mystic Falls, Virginia. Can you tell me your name?"

Her senses screamed at her as she moved towards the man. Her eyes rested on the veins in his neck. Her stomach growled and she touched it. There was no way this was happening.

"My name is Elena."

"Where are you from Elena?"

"I don't know. Can you please help me?"

She moved forward losing her balance and fell into the guys arms.

"Whoa are you okay there?"

"I'm so hungry."

"We'll get you some food after we get you to a hospital. Come on I can take you."

She looked at the man with tears streaming down her face,

"I'm so sorry for this."

Her teeth started hurting as they sharpened and her teeth sank into the guys neck. He screamed out in pain and tried to get Elena off, but for whatever reason she was too strong for him. How was she too strong?

Finally she broke skin as his blood nicked her tongue. Her stomach felt like it was exactly what she needed so she took m ore and more. She took as much as she needed to and after a while she didn't want to stop. She was just so thirsty.

The man dropped to his knees but Elena continued to drink despite the blood running down the white dress she was wearing. She drank from him until there was no blood left to eat. She pulled away as the man dropped all the way down.

Lifeless eyes stared back at her as she sprang up disgusted at what she had just done. She had just killed a person. She Killed A Person. Elena stepped away from the body as she saw another car heading towards them. She looked down at the blood on her dress.

It was everywhere. The dress was soaked with it. She was so screwed. The headlights got closer as a man with piercing blue eyes and black hair stepped out. She looked at him and droopped down to her knees as he met her eye level,

He touched her face stroking the blood on her face. She looked at him with pain and hurt in her eyes. She knew he shouldn't take pity on her, but she had to try to get him to understand.

"Please help me." was all she could manage before she passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking Up Underneath the Willow Tree

Chapter 2

Elena gasped as she sat up in the bed. She couldn't move. Why couldn't she move? Her eyes shifted focus as she looked around what appeared to be a hospital room. She tried to move again then looked down. She was in restraints. Who the hell had tied her down?

She knew that she had just killed a man a while ago, but she didn't deserve to be treated like some kind of animal. Her throat burned as she swallowed. She was thirsty. More thirsty than she had been when that man found her on the road. Had he done this to her? Where was he now?

The door clicked open and Elena turned her attention to the door. The man who had found her on the side of the road entered holding a glass of red liquid. Was that blood?

"What did you do to me? Is that blood?"

"1st I saved you from someone else finding you in those woods. Not many people would see a murder and not turn you in. 2nd this is what your craving. Open your mouth."

"Why am I in restraints?"

"New vampires tend to be dangerous. This is for the safety of others. Now go ahead and open up. I know you're starving by now."

"How long have I been out?"

"A day."

"A whole day wow."

Damon went over to the side of her bed as she opened her mouth. The red liquid slipped through her lips and she felt herself wanting more. Needing more. She emptied the glass and Damon took it from her.

"I need more."

"Not for another eight hours you don't."

"What?"

"It's so you learn how to control your bloodlust. It will suck for a while, but you'll get used to it and thank me later."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because you needed my help. Do you remember anything about who you are?"

"I remember that my name is Elena now. I guess that's the bright side of being a vampire."

"It will take some time for you to get them all back. They seem to hit you out of nowhere, but you'll learn how to handle them."

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"Because i'm a vampire too. It's not as bad as it seems."

Before Elena could say anything Damon was at the door.

"I'll see you later Elena."

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking Up Underneath the Willow Tree

Chapter 3

The next time Elena woke up it wasn't Damon who she woke up to. It was a blonde girl who looked so perfect that she belonged on a cover of vanity fair. Elena sat up and the girl looked at her with intense blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Elena asked searching the girls face for any real danger.

"My name is Caroline. I'm another vampire who Damon has helped or is helping. I just barely transitioned three weeks ago."

"Will he help me?"

"He wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't intend to help you."

"Will he help me figure out what happened to me?"

"In time, but for right now he has to work with you on being normal or at least prettending to be human."

"But i'm not human anymore."

"Listen. You can't find out what happened to you if you're a danger to humans. He's going to help you get to that point."

"I can handle it. Just let me out of here."

"Really did you handle it when you killed that guy?"

"That's not fair. I'm better now."

"Really. Your throat isn't burning, your head isn't in agonizing pain, you can sleep without nightmares, and you don't want to sink your fangs into every neck you see?"

Elena bit her lip. Of course Caroline had to be right.

"Fine. You're right. When will Damon be here?"

Before Elena could answer the door opened and Damon appeared holding a new glass of what Elena assumed was blood. Her stomach rumbled as her eyes fixated on the blood sloshing in the glass. She wanted it so much that she had to restrain herself from breaking her restraints. She took a deep breath as Damon assessed Caroline. If Elena had to guess she would assume that Caroline wasn't suppose to be here at all.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

Caroline smirked. "I guess I should be in your bedroom. I'll see you later Elena."

Damon rolled his eyes as Caroline left. Looks like that relationship was more on the one-sided. Elena pulled on her restraints frustrated. She needed that blood. Damon cleared the space between them and pulled on her restraints snapping them. She was free. What the hell was he doing?

She sat up as her eyes did that weird thing they did when she lusted for blood. Ugh. She hated when they did that. He stepped closer to her and she snatched the cup of blood guzzling it down. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

"I need more."

"No."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I don;t need another ripper running around."

"I just need one more. Come on. You can spare one more can't you?"

"I said no."

Elena narrowed her eyes and threw him against the wall."

"I'm not asking anymore."

Damon sighed and threw her to the wall restraining her. Of course she wouldn't win against a more experienced vampire.

"Never do that again. I will rip you apart limb from limb and feed you to my dogs. Now come on we have work to do."

He released her.

"Where are we going?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

Waking Up Underneath the Willow Tree

Chapter 4

Elena sighed tossing her hair in frustration as she closed her eyes. She was tired of not remembering anything about what happened to her and Damon had told her her memories would come back to her bit by bit, but so far she hadn't gotten anything. But after just a little push she finally got something. It was only a little tiny memory, but it still was progress.

The memory started out in a place that Elena didn't remember. It reminded her of a bar, but she knew that wasn't right. She wasn't old enough to be in bars. So where was she. She looked around in her subconscious and saw the menu. Mystic Falls Grill.

That's when she got sucked out of her vision and threw a pillow to the ground in frustration. Why had it lasted only a second? She tried multiple times throughout the day to get it back, but had no luck. She only had one clue and that was Mystic Falls Grill. That's when she had an idea.

She lunged off of the bed and went to the room that Damon had pointed out was his and just barged into the room. She squealed a little bit as she covered her eyes.

"You know you could have knocked?" Damon said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well I didn't expect to see you in all your naked glory."

"Hold on."

Elena kept her eyes covered until Damon told her to look. He was now in his underwear, but that was better than nothing.

"Now what do you want?"

"I want to go outside."

"Okay we can go right now."

"No I don't mean outside. I mean outside."

"You want to go out on the town. You're not ready for that Elena."

"I remembered something."

Damon's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you remember?"

"It wasn't much. It was just a sliver of a memory, but it was still something. I was in a place just sitting down at a bar and I looked down and saw that it was Mystic Falls Grill. I was thinking that maybe if I went there I could gain back some of my memories. Maybe I'll even find out what happened to me there. Please Damon. If it becomes too much for me, you can just take me back here."

"Fine. We'll go, but only for a little while. You're stiull new and out of control. You need more training and we'll go when it's slow so it won't be too much for you."

Elena smiled and threw herself in Damon's arms. She hadn't meant to do that, but she was just too excited that she didn't think. Still Damon hugged her anyway. It made her feel so warm even though she was always cold now a days.

She sighed and pulled away, but it seemed like he kept her there for whatever reason he didn't want to let her go. He touched her hair slowly and looked down into her eyes. What the hell was happening here?

Before anything could progress further he pulled away sudden;y composing himself and going back to look like the same old Damon.

"You should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

She nodded and went towards the door.

"Thank you Damon."

He smiled at her. She had to admit that she loved his genuine smile.

"You're welcome Elena."

She nodded at him and left to go back to the bedroom that was now becoming hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking Up Underneath the Willow Tree

Chapter 5

"Let me look at you."

Damon's voice rang in her ears as she continued to examine herself in the mirror. She had chosen one of hr plain outfits for today so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. She didn't need it on the only day Damon would probably let her out, but he was being really picky about today. Sighing she did what Damon wished and turned around so she could pass his inspection.

"Not hot enough."

"Excuse me. I'm not going to seduce some random guy. I'm going to talk to my friend about what he knows."

"He might not tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Let me tell you something about men Elena, We're faithful so if he's protecting the person who tried to kill you in the first place he's not going to spill. You need to put in a good effort."

"This isn't good enough."

"You didn't even comb out your hair."

"Fine. What do you suggest I do than? It's not like I own a lot of fancy clothes over here."

"You might but I know someone who does."

"Who- No, No Damon. Anyone, but Caroline."

"What about me?" Caroline said walking into the room.

Damn did she have perfect timing.

"Ah Caroline, You're here just in time. Come here Love."

"With pleasure." she said

It took her only a couple of steps to reach Elena and Damon and than she send a knowing smile to Elena. Obviously she had heard them talking and was just taunting Elena for it.

"What do you two need?"

"I need your styling experience to turn Elena from hometown virgin to sexy vampire vixen. Can you do that for me?"

"It'll take me hours Damon. She seems like a hopeless case."

"You act like I'm asking you what you want Caroline. Now get Elena some fucking clothes and makeup than bring her to me for inspection and don't fuck this up or you will be punished."

"Fine. Let me see if I could find something. What are we going for?"

"As sexy as you can make her."

"I'll see what I can do."

Damon nodded in approval as he left and Caroline turned on her narrowing her eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm Damon's main bitch around here and you're just one of his fucking strays. He doesn't want you and he doesn't need you. Now let's make you into a pretty piece of ass before I lose mine now fucking move."

Elena didn't argue with Caroline as they walked to her room. How dare she accuse Elena of even wanting to be with Damon. Sure she had felt something yesterday, but she had no intention of banging Damon now or ever. She just wished Caroline would understand that.

Finally after quite a bit of walking they made it to Caroline's room. She opened the doors to a pretty decent sized room and then another one to a walk in closet.

"I might have the perfect thing for your ass and I hope your ass freezes in it."

"I'm more of a pants person."

"And I don't care." she said with a smile.

But in the end they ended up compromising. Lena was now sporting a light pink top with some booty shorts and light brown booties. She had to admit that the outfit was cute and her long thick hair was now curled in a half up and half down style. No matter how much she didn't like Caroline she had to admit that she had an eye for fashion and than it happened.

It was just a flash of a vision but it was still something. A girl with black hair and blue eyes stared in the mirror as Elena checked herself out. Elena tried to take in the details and to her surprise they actually stuck. They were saying something but the sound wasn't audible and then she was sucked out of the vision as if she wasn't controlling them at all.

Sighing she turned back to Caroline and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"If you think this makes us friends you are sadly mistaken."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well go on and enjoy your date."

"It's not a date."

"Whatever you say."

Elena rolled her eyes and shut the door leaving Caroline to her stooping.

After she passed Damon's inspection they headed off to the Mystic Falls Grill. Damon didn't say a word during the drive which she was grateful. She had no idea what she was going to say to this Matt guy much less who the hell he was. She just needed to stay focused and concentrate on the task at hand and she would be okay. At least she hoped.

When they finally got there, Elena hurried to get inside but Damon stopped her before she could.

"What do you want Damon?"

"To make sure you understand that this could be hard for you."

"How?"

"You're a new vampire Elena. Just try to keep your emotions in check and you should be fine."

"Got it. Can we go in now please?"

Damon gestured for her to go in and she did making sure to look around for Matt as she did. She expected him to be the first one to find her but it wasn't him who did. A hand met her face as she feel to the floor. She felt a hunger twist in her stomach as her rage flew. She was about to satisfy her hunger as she got up but immediately slammed into Damon. He gave her a warning look before turning to the person who hit her.

"Can I help you?"

"This isn't about you dick wad it's about that slut right there."

"What the fuck did she do to you?"

"She fucked my brother and then just disappeared. Do you have any idea how worried sick he's been about you, you fucking whore!"

"Hey. Cool it. Whose your brother?"

"Matt."

Elena's eyes widened but she couldn't see Mat''s sister from the inside of Damon's body. She tapped him on the shoulder to let him know that the hunger for tearing off human flesh had subsided and not she could talk to her reasonably.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Where the fuck do you get off?"

"Please it's important. I wouldn't bother him if it wasn't."

"Fuck it he's at the bar. But if you hurt him again I guarantee I will end you."

The girl slammed into Elena before leaving and than Damon turned to her.

"Who was that?"

"Matt's sister apparently."

"Geez I've been in your life for five minutes and you've already caused a scene. Talk about a scandalous lifestyle Elena. "

"Shut the fuck up." She said punching him in the arm before moving towards the bar to look for Mat.

After a few more minutes of waiting Elena spotted a familiar face.

"Matt." she said.

He turned his head towards her, but he didn't look happy to see her. He walked towards her and slammed his hand on top of the bar.

"What are you doing here Elena?"

"Easy there buddy." Damon said giving him a warning look.

"Does it look like I'm talking to you?"

"Guys that's enough. Matt I need to talk to you."

"The time for talking is over Elena."

"I'll leave you two alone to your business."

"There's no way in hell I'm talking to a bitch like her."

Elena was about to comment about the fact that he called her a bitch but she was silenced when she saw the look on Damon's face. It wasn't a scary face, but it was one that held seriousness and Matt was staring at him with a blank expression as if he were paralyzed. She looked around to see if anyone was noticing this but they looked as if everything was normal. What the hell was going on?

"I want you to listen and I want you to listen good. This girl is anything but a bitch and you will apologize to her immediately, but first I want you to take her in that back room right there and tell her everything you want to tell her and when she's gone you won't remember any of this do you understand?"

Elena expected Matt to throw a punch at Damon or at least kick them both out of the bar, but to her surprise he nodded at Damon and turned to Elena.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior Elena. Let's go to the back and talk."

Elena stared in Damon in amazement as she went to go talk to Matt. She couldn't believe this was happening. How the hell did Damon do that?

Before she could ask Matt anything his lips met hers as she stared at him in utter shock. What the hell was going on?

"Oh Elena, I've missed you so much."

"Where did I go Matt?"

"What?"

"I mean do you even remember the last night you saw me?" she asked acting offended.

If she was gonna get information than she would have to act the part.

"What of course I remember. How could I not remember that awesome rager?"

"I guess I got a little too wasted." she said laughing. "Can you tell me exactly what happened I mean I would hate to miss a good story."

"Well I guess I could spare you a few details."

"That sounds excellent." she said giving him a kiss while listening to his story and picturing how this exactly happened.

And as he told the story it was like a piece of her memory came back. Bit by bit. \

It was as if pieces of her past went into sharp focus for her one minute she was in the storage room for the grill with Matt and than she was back in front of her mirror with the girl she now knew as April Young.

"Why are we even going to this stupid party anyway?"

"What are you 12?"

"No, but I am younger than you."

"Of course how the hell did I forget that a hot twenty one year old like myself is slumming it with a scrawny seventeen year old like you."

"You're not that hot."

"Says the girl who can't get nailed by anybody."

"Screw you."

"You couldn't even if you tried honey. You ready to go?"

"Whatever. You look pretty by the way."

Elena looked in the mirror again and smiled at her reflection she did look good in her Maroon spaghetti strap that flowed with her black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and high heeled Maroon booties. She looked fierce. She looked good.

"Thanks I guess. Now let's get going I need to have a little fun."

April followed Elena as they went downstairs and into Elena's car. She loved her white Porsche more than anything in the world and most of all she loved driving fast. Especially when other people were in the car. She loved the look on April's face as she speed and swerved through the roads coming to a screeching halt at Tyler Lockwood's house. April breathed a sigh of relief but Elena was sad it was over.

"Ready to go in?"

"You almost killed me."

"Ah stop being so over dramatic and let's go inside. I haven't had fun in ages."

"You went to a party last week, Elena wait-"

Elena wasn't listening to April though she was already halfway to Tyler's door. She didn't come here to listen to her whine, she came here to have some fun, drink some beer, smoke some dope, and possibly get laid. She just hadn't picked her target of choice yet.

She knocked on the door as April caught up to her looking pissed off. Tyler answered the door smiling and gave Elena a hug.

"Glad you can make it Gilbert, whose your friend?"

Before April could answer Elena cut in.

"She's nobody. Where's the keg at?"

"Ugh in the kitchen."

"Great. Thanks Tyler."

Elena walked past Tyler and left April to fend for herself as she walked towards the kitchen. Thankfully the keg still had a bit of beer in it and Elena drank up until she felt it rush to her head, but this shit defiantly wasn't enough for her. She needed more. Sighing she walked into the living room where she saw Rebekah Mikaelson flirting with the guy she had had her eye on for a while. Matt Donovan. Now that was a sexy piece of ass right there.

Pulling her shirt down so her boobs would pop out more she made her way to Matt and Rebekah pushing Rebekah out of the way with a smile. All Rebekah did was glare.

"Do you mind leaving us alone Mikaelson?"

"Ugh I was here first Gilbert."

"Fuck off Mikaelson you blow more guys than you do bubbles now go."

Rebekah rolled her eyes again, but in the end left Elena and Matt alone.

"So where were we?" she said with a smile.

"I was just about to leave."

"Oh come on Matt. Just one more time for old times sake."

"You're the one who dumped me Elena."

"And that was my mistake, but I think we can really make it work."

"No Elena."

Before he walked away Elena grabbed his arm with a little more force.

"Fine. No dating, but does that mean we can't still fuck?"

"God, you're desperate."

She punched him in the face.

"Fuck you." she said walking away.

"What was that about?" April asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Nothing. Are you gonna hit that?" Elena asked pointing to the joint in April's hand.

"I guess not." she said handing it over.

Elena took a drag and blew out the smoke. She had really needed that.

The next few hours were a blur to Elena as she did more drugs and drank more alcohol. She felt good and she never wanted the feeling to stop.

Soon she was in the closet with none other than Matt surprisingly. It was pretty hot and heavy as she rode him. She laughed as they finished and laid on the floor.

"Was that good for you?" he said smiling.

Elena shrugged as if she couldn't care less. This was really just a lay for her.

"Sure. I guess."

"You guess?"

"What else am I supposed to say? We're fucking not getting married, Gah. I'll see you around."

Elena got dressed really quickly and went to go find April. She had no clue why but she had to get out of there. Finally she found her at the beer keg and grabbed her hand leading her to the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked sounding rather tipsy.

"What do you think? I'm taking you home."

"But I was just having fun."

"Why do I care?"

April scoffed as Elena opened her car and they got inside.

"Do you think it's safe for you to be driving?"

"Shut the fuck up April."

Elena pulled out on the road hard as she drove. Why the hell was it hard for guys to comprehend that she just wanted to fuck and run. It was the way she had always been.

She was so distracted that she swerved into the other lane by accident and all she remembered was April's screams as she blacked out.

The vision ended there as Elena gasped trying to catch her breath. No. She had to find out what happened to April. This couldn't be happening. Hunger knotted in her stomach as Matt saw that she was distressed. No. She didn't want to hurt him, but she was just so hungry.

"Hey, Elena, are you okay?"

"No. Please stay away from me."

"Hey look Elena I'm sorry about the party can we just try it again."

"No! I-I can't."

"Of course you can Elena. All you have to do is want it." he said pressing his lips to hers.

Her stomach buckled as she threw Matt to the wall. She felt the veins in her eyes pop out. If she had to guess she looked like a monster. She didn't want to hurt anybody, but she was just so hungry.

"I warned you." she said as she sank her fangs deep into his neck tearing a huge chunk of it out when she pulled away.

He screamed out in pain as she touched his neck looking up at her. She walked over to him thinking that he was now more food than human. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Elena please." he said.

Sighing she kicked Matt in the face knocking him unconscious as she watched the blood pour from his neck. She feel down to her knees looking as his neck as she bent down to drink. The blood had just barely touched her lips as she was lifted away from him and tossed into a nearby wall. She growled positioned to attack but stopped short when she saw that it was Damon who had stopped her from feeding on Matt. What had she been thinking? She could have killed him.

She leaned against the wall as Damon bit his wrist and fed Matt blood from his wrist.

"What does that do?" she asked curiously

"Quit." he said putting Matt back down. "Let's go."

"But-"

Before she could say a word Damon had dragged her out of the grill and back to the car making her get in.

"Where are we going?"

"It's time for another one of your lessons."

"What? Now. I just almost killed someone. I actually did kill someone. I mean at least I think."

"You didn't kill Matt I healed him but he might be out for a while. You knocked him out pretty damn hard."

"No not him. April."

"Who the hell is April?"

"She was some girl that I used to know."

"Wait. You remembered something?"

"Quite a few things actually." she said as she told him the story.

"Wow. You seem to be having quite the night."

"Thanks." she said sarcastically wondering where the hell they were going.

"Well I'm glad that I'm taking you out then."

"Wait what. I just tried to kill Matt."

"You're a vampire Elena. It's time you started to act like one."

She sighed. What else was this night going to hold for her?

When they got to the club, Damon helped her out of the car and held her hand as they walkd into the bar together. Elena's throat screamed at her as Damon pulled her to the dance floor pulling her to his chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked inhaling his scent.

"I'm making sure you don't kill anyone."

"How did you know that I was hungry?"

"Because you're always hungry."

"Shut up."

"Feed from me."

"What? I thought we had to feed from humans."

"Not always. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Bathroom. We can't do it out here. Too many people watching. Unless you want to go ahead and kill everyone else in here."

Elena rolled her eyes and followed Damon to the bathroom where he locked the door. He opened the collar of his shirt as she stared hard at his neck wanting the blood there. He titled his head and gave her a seductive look.

"Drink." he said.

Elena sighed as she rushed over to Damon placing her fangs into his neck and slamming him against the wall. He was right about one thing. This blood was different than any humans she had ever tasted. Richer and sweeter. God she needed more of it. But before she was finished Damon pulled hr hair forcing her to unlatch her mouth from his neck. Their mouths were so close that she could swear they would touch in just a minute if she just moved a little closer.

"Why did you stop?" she whispered looking down at her lips.

"Because blood sharing is pretty damn intimate. Didn't you feel anything besides the blood lust."

She felt a lot of thing. She wanted to kiss him so bad but she didn't want to step out of line. After all he was the only one that was bothering to help her lately and basically the only friend she had in this world.

"I guess the blood lust was too strong to feel the other stuff."

"Is it gone?"

"Ugh yeah. Thank you."

"No problem. Come on let's go."

Elena nodded but before she could even think about it she was smashed into a wall.

"Ow." she said narrowing her eyes at him. "What was that for?"

"For being irresponsible and almost killing someone. You will get that blood lust under control you got me?"

"I understand."

"Good because the next time you ever step out of line or disobey me again I will rip your heart out do you understand me?"

"Yes. Perfectly."

"Good. Now let's get out of here and get you cleaned up."

She nodded keeping her heart rate calm as she followed Damon back to the place that now seemed like her home.


End file.
